galaxy_raidersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Galactic Proletariat
Background The Galactic Proletariat (GP) was founded 800 years before the start of Standard Galactic Time by Hierarch Hant Vesrasi and brought into its golden age at the start of Standard Galactic Time by Teldrue Yezwinn. It was later reformed by Vermice Yezwinn- a Vanon philosopher with connections to the Stellar Officiator's Guild. The Proletariat functioned for several millennia through a rigid system of "race isolated worlds". Their ideals were self preservation, minimum war, and the immediate completion of wars once they began, through any means necessary. Race Isolated Worlds The GP subjected all but its most trusted races to a type of socioeconomic planetary isolation. Though technologically advanced civilizations in the GP knew that other intelligent life existed besides their Vanon masters, they were not really allowed to seek it out, or even attempt communication. Thus, the Vanon and Yiedden reaped the technological and social bounties of countless civilizations, turning their home worlds into production facilities and social factories. In return for their services, these civilizations were granted additional colonies in nearby systems, or even embassies on Vanon planets. The Decline of the Galactic Proletariat As the GP expanded across the stars, its rigid system of racial isolation began to fail. It was simply impossible for the allied Vanon and Yiedden to suppress the technological development of the countless peoples under their control. Mixed worlds blossomed all over the galaxy as successful instances of "first contact" yielded more and more trade hubs and interspecies cities. Though the Vanon had lost direct control of the GP, they still massively outgunned and out brained the diminutive spacefaring nations that they themselves had fostered. Thus, the Vanon were able to, for the time being, keep control of their empire. It was around this time that the GP discovered the Novadi on their tiny home moon of Keldu and, by the instruction of the philosopher Vermice Yezwinn, facilitated the beginnings of the project known as LXP1 EK4T X332 (later shortened to LEX). The Great Crusade During the last few centuries of the GP's existence, it was attacked by a vast shadow from the far reaches of the western spiral arm of the Galaxy. A race of powerful psykers, know as the Componaut , came to the proletariat from the depths of space, providing them with their only warning of the darkness to come. The Great Crusade of Bith came tearing into the core of the Proletariat, conquering numerous worlds in the name of a dark and ancient power. Civilizations were extinguished as the Pulpus Imperius burrowed its way towards the high seat of the GP. Amassing all its remaining military might, the Proletariat amassed a colossal armada, with which it extinguished the crusade. Overcome by hubris, the Armada set out for Bith, hoping to obliterate the Pulpus at the heart of their civilization. It was all for naught, however. Mangled, ancient records indicate that the fleet met with some awful catastrophe at Bith's event horizon- a horror so astronomically vast that the Armada did not stand a chance. In any case, the vast fleet was never seen again. The Dissolution of the Galactic Proletariat The Absence of the Proletariat’s military power during the century of space travel that it took for the great fleet to arrive at Bith’s doorstep allowed for the widespread incubation of various rogue traders and gangs into huge, space faring syndicates. Two of the largest of such conglomerations named themselves the Gorax and the Coreshar. The Gorax were (and still are) based off of their ancient crownworld of Goron, where the bloated race of gangsters and pirate kings that rules them originated. They are notorious weapon and ship traders, and also have a good business eye for commodities and artifacts. The Coreshar were one of the first GP civilizations to actively perform interstellar travel under the blind eyes of the Vanon. It is believed that the first Coreshar were Vanon, but this has long since become impossible to prove as they have undergone so much genetic alteration that they cannot survive without heavy cybernization. These two syndicates generally stayed out of each other’s way, both in business and in war, in the interest of growing large enough to overthrow the Vanon and dissolve the GP. As the GP crumbled due to lack of law enforcement and the relatively low Vanon and Yiedden populations, the syndicates grew in strength, feeding off of the wealth of their fallen worlds. When the GP finally dissolved, the Vanon fled to their last hope: the Novadi homeworld of Keldu. The Vanon and Yiedden gathered what remained of their military power, and made Keldu into an unbreachable fortress world, where they would wait for the next few centuries. The Novadi and LEX Five hundred years after the fall of the GP, the Novadi finally finished their monumental project, and the AI known as LXP1 EK4T X332 was born. The Yiedden and Vanon government’s gladly became subservient to their new commander, allowing the synthetic intelligence to completely take control of every resource at their disposal. Within two hundred years, the AI had advanced Vanon technology tenfold, and created planet-cracking tech. The new “empire”, based on Keldu, began it’s re-assimilation of the old GP territories. It functioned as a two part symbiote- with the Yiedden and Vanon acting as soldiers, engineers, officers, and pilots, and the AI acting as designer, fabricator, and tactical commander. The new composite entity was known as LEX (An acronym for the original project name of the AI). LEX conquered world after world with absurd speed- even the vast free-army militaries that had sprung up on several worlds could not hope to match the LEX battlefleet. LEX continues its process of assimilation to this day, though not with as much vigor or aggression, still following the age old ideals of the GP: self-preservation, minimum war, and immediate completion of wars once they begin, through any means necessary. Category:Arms Race Category:Factions Category:Browse Category:Milky Way Category:Milky Way Factions